A Day Out with Brothers
by anivanchic77
Summary: Edward went out hunting, and he left Bella with Emmett and Jasper. What do you think will happen? Read and find out: Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: A Day out with Brothers

**IMPORTANT A.N.**

**Ok, so I decided to write another. You know this stuff is kind of addicting. :D But I was happy with all the reviews I got for my other fanfics. Thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciated it:).**

**So, moving on to this one, I don't if it's going to be a oneshot or not. It's initially supposed to be one, but if I get an idea or something while I'm working, or later, then I'll continue, but I'm not making any promises. So just a point that I wanted to verify so that the story doesn't get confusing or anything. This takes place after New Moon. I'm mentioning that because I think after New moon a lot of relationships changed, including Edward and Bella's. I promise there will be no spoilers on her. I might mention something-like names, but it will in no way reveal any part of the plot of New Moon. If you don't want to know some of the names involved then you shouldn't read, but the names have been mentioned in Twilight and the first chapter of New Moon that was posted on Stephenie's website on July 1st. So it's safe to read if you haven't read New Moon yet. Just a warning:).**

**I'm pretty sure I'm going to write other stories too, but not full ones. School started and I don't want to have to worry about not updating regularly and disappointing anyone. I know how you feel:D. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. Just a random idea:D. Sorry for the long authors note! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

A Day Out with "Brothers"

I knew it was hard convincing Edward of anything, but this was getting ridiculous. I was pretty sure there was a 90 chance that I would lose, but I had to give it a try. There was that 10 still left…

We were seated in Edward's room, joined by everyone except Emmett and Jasper. They were out on an extended hunting trip in the mountains. The other's had stayed behind, not wanting to make the long trip, settling for going hunting somewhere close by. They were planned to return later tonight. It was Friday night and I was spending the weekend at the Cullen's, after some persuasion for Charlie. He had finally caved, muttering something about a fishing trip.

"Edward, you're being foolish, we all need to go hunting soon." Carlisle spoke, after the glaring contest between Rosalie and Edward had ended. We were trying to convince Edward to go hunting, but he wasn't budging, insisting that he was fine. I knew better. He hadn't hunted for two weeks and it showed in his eyes, but his behavior around me hadn't changed one bit.

Since the Volturi incident a couple of months ago, Edward had been overly protective. I hadn't seen Jacob in a while, particularly due to the fact that Edward hadn't left my side for more then an hour at the most-not that I was complaining. He only went hunting at night, while I was asleep, and he stayed fairly close, not going any further then necessary and always returning before I had woken up. That was the reason why his eyes were not the never lightest shade of butterscotch; it always held the hint of brown. We had grown closer since then, and he had better control of his hunger now, never flinching if I took it too far, instead gently stopping me. But taking risks were stupid, which I had learned the hard way, and he needed to hunt properly this time.

"Edward, please. Why are you so stubborn! I'll be fine with Emmett and Jasper!" I pleaded. He shook his head, his face set.

"That's what I'm worried about. Leaving you with…those two." He said it as if they were some contagious disease. I shook my head sighing.

Before I could respond, Rosalie started. "What do you mean 'those two'?" She almost shouted. Rose wasn't in the best mood when she hadn't hunted for more then a week. We were on better terms now though, at least from before. It was still uncomfortable between us and I knew we would take some time to adjust to each other. But I was overly happy that her usual glare was replaced with a small smile every time she saw me.

"Rose," Edward growled. But she held up her hand to indicate she wasn't finished. The look on her face would have made me cower in the corner.

"Edward, we're going hunting tonight, in an hour. We'll be back by tomorrow night. You will be ready in an hour and we will leave. Got it?" Her voice was a deadly hiss. Edward looked taken aback.

"But…" he started, but his voice was already defeated. "Bella…" He sighed and shook his head.

As if on cue, the family got up and retreated back to their rooms. I turned to look at Edward who was glaring at the door. I held back my smile. He looked so handsome when he was mad.

"Edward, I'll be fine. You know Emmett and Jasper won't let anything happen to me." Truthfully, I wasn't looking forward to spending a whole day with Emmett and Jasper. Other then the fact that Edward wouldn't be there, I hadn't spent that much time alone with them. I loved both of them, but I knew I was ahead for some awkward times.

Edward sighed and looked back at me. He twisted his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave their sights. If you have anywhere to go, tell them first and then go. Especially outside. The forests aren't safe anymore…not that they were ever safe. But that's not the point, just— "

I cut him off there with a roll of my eyes. "Edward, I'm not a small child. I can take care of myself…remember…" His eyes softened and he nodded slowly. I smiled and softly kissed his lips. He sighed and pressed closer, but we were interrupted by the loud banging of the front door.

"BELLA!" Emmett loud voice shouted up the stairs. I jumped; surprised he wanted to talk to me, and not Rose, especially since he had just come back. Edward growled.

"Shut up Emmett. We'll be down later." He said this as if talking to me, but I was positive Emmett had heard. He seemed to take the tone of Edward's voice as a hint and a few seconds later we heard Rosalie shriek. I blushed.

Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. He continued up to my lips and kissed me again. I could feel my heart accelerate. He pulled back and smiled. I smiled back and laid my head back on his shoulder.

We sat there for a while, lost in our own world, until we heard a knock on the door.

"We better get going now Edward." It was Alice. I felt Edward sigh, a sign that he had heard.

I got up from his lap and held out my hand. He shook his head and took it. We walked down the stairs at human pace, both of us reluctant to leave each other.

We finally reached the bottom and everyone was waiting by the door. We walked over and Edward put his arm around my waist, laying his chin on top of my head.

"Ready?" Rosalie said cheerfully. It was evident that she was overjoyed at winning the conflict between them. Those wins were rare with Edward as your opponent. Edward just growled, and Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, we better get going then." Esme cut in hurriedly. She turned to me and hugged me awkwardly, due to Edward's arms around me. I smiled at her. Next Carlisle smiled and nodded at me, following Esme out the door.

Alice came over and slapped Edward's hand out of the way. I laughed. Typical Alice. She grinned and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun with the boys!" She giggled and danced out the door.

Rosalie came up to me and gave me an uncomfortable one-armed hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave a small squeeze. She looked at me; a little shocked at my response, but grinned and walked over to give Emmett a quick kiss. She walked out the door, with a dreamy-eyed Emmett looking after her.

I turned around to look at Edward with anxious eyes. This was the longest time we would be apart, since…

I shook my head. I wasn't going to repeat that. But my thoughts were interrupted by Emmett's loud voice.

"Well, you better leave Edward. We're going to have some fun tonight." He looked at me happily, with a wide grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Jasper and he was looking at me with a reassuring smile. No doubt he could feel my anxiety.

Edward growled at Emmett and he backed off, with his hands up in mock surrender. Edward looked back at me and swept me up in his arms again. His lips crashed down on mine and my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer and I felt my heart pounding viciously.

We were interrupted by a loud howl by Emmett. I pulled back and looked back, blushing furiously. I had thought they had left! Emmett was laughing hysterically, and Jasper's eyes were respectfully averted, but I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

We heard the horn honk from outside and Rosalie's impatient voice. Edward rolled his eyes. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips again and let me go. He turned towards Emmett and Jasper and glared at them. Emmett had stopped laughing and nodded his head. Jasper smiled encouragingly. Edward sighed and with one last shake of his head walked out the door.

I watched him leave, until the door clicked shut. Then I slowly turned around to an excited Emmett and calm Jasper. I smiled back shyly. This was going to be a long night.

**Ok so I'm going to stop there. Since Edward's going to be gone for a day and a half, I didn't want to put that all in one chapter. First, the chapter would be like 15 pages long and second, I have some things planned that don't go with the "mood" of this chapter. So, there are going to be some other…interesting chapters. :D Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you think:) **


	2. Chapter 2:Impatience

**HI! I got great reviews for the first chapter and I'm really excited now:D. I noticed people expect funny from this fanfic and I hope I can give it to them. Now I'm all flustered. Umm… I think this chapter will switch povs with Emmetts. This is more of a filler chapter, I feel really bad that I haven't updated in so long. I was pretty busy with school, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this:). Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Impatience

_I watched him leave, until the door clicked shut. Then I slowly turned around to an excited Emmett and calm Jasper. I smiled back shyly. This was going to be a long night._

**Bella's POV:**

I hesitated at the door, tangling and untangling my fingers. I had no clue what to say; I hadn't thought this would be this uncomfortable.

But I didn't need to worry for long. Emmett suddenly swooped down on me and started talking. I had to strain my ears in order to catch his words, he was talking so fast.

"So Bella, what would you like to do. It's only 7, so we can do anything. Do you want to go for a run, play some baseball, how about a video game? Maybe we could watch a movie…hmmm…what do you typically do with Edward?" He rushed through his words.

It took me a second to register his words, but as soon as I did I could feel myself blush crimson. I glanced at Jasper, but he was looking at Emmett with a mixture of astonishment and amused. Amused was winning over as his dominant emotion though. But Emmett continued to stare at me, with his head cocked to the side, expecting an answer. I stared back, not knowing what to say.

A second too late he realized the double meaning behind his words and grinned down at me.

"Sorry. That's not what I meant. I actually was curious…about the parts that you can actually share with me of course." He added the last part with a wider grin, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I blushed even harder, if that was possible at the moment, and looked down. Emmett laughed.

"Typical Bella, embarrassed about the littlest things." He ruffled my hair and led me to the couch. Jasper followed at a distance, holding back his laughter, but not succeeding completely.

"Since you can't seem to be able to talk right now, how about we watch some TV?" I just nodded.

I sat down on the couch, bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. Jasper took a seat on my right side on the only chaise in the room. After Emmett retrieved the remote, he plumped down on the couch beside me, making it sink back and I slowly slide down towards him. Before I could untangle my arms and balance myself, he moved and the couch bounced again, making me fall flat on my back, my head landed on Emmett's lap and my legs flew up in the air.

"Ouch." I said as I landed on Emmett's rock-hard lap, looking up into his amused, golden eyes. "Sorry," I moaned, blushing again.

He let out a booming laugh. "I have no idea how anyone could have performed a fall like that," he laughed, "You're one of a kind Bella."

I couldn't help but smile. He grinned and lifted me up with one hand, setting me back in my previous spot again. I looked towards Jasper, but he was shaking his head.

Emmett turned on the T.V., and predictably switched it to a sports channel. I rolled my eyes as the commentator shouted some scores into his microphone. I settled back, drifting off in my own mind, which, unsurprisingly, went to Edward immediately.

**Emmett's POV:**

I had to admit, Bella was definitely someone that would not bore you. She had her unique way of handling things. Mostly blushing at any little embarrassment. I had felt bad when I had made that comment about her and Edward, but it was amusing. She had blushed to her hair tips, which had made me laugh even more. But I could sense that Jasper was getting a little uncomfortable so I moved on, however hesitantly.

We were watching T.V. now and I knew Bella was not into it. I didn't how she couldn't be; I mean it was a head to head game!

We continued to watch the game for a couple of minutes and I sensed Bella getting more relaxed. I turned to ask her if she was hungry, but found she had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep. I turned towards Jasper.

"I think she's asleep." Jasper turned to me and rolled his eyes, I growled back. He sighed and went back to the game. I stared at him incredulously.

"Shouldn't we do something now?" I looked back, frowning. He seemed as confused as I probably looked.

Wasn't there some kind of ritual before going to bed? I wracked my brain, trying to remember back when I had last been to bed. I grinned, realizing the double meaning behind those words too. Jasper looked at me, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head, still grinning. I didn't think he would appreciate the details.

"I'm pretty sure Edward would probably take her upstairs now. To his couch." I nodded and stood up. I scooped her up in my arms easily and raced upstairs, Jasper right at my heels.

We stopped in front of Edward's couch and I gently laid Bella down. She sighed and curled up on her side. I stepped back and crossed my arms, looking at her. I knew something was missing. I snapped my finger and sped into my bedroom. I retrieved one of Rosalie's blankets and went back to Bella. I put it on top of her and smiled at myself.

I wasn't so bad at this. Jasper punched me in the arm and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "Idiot". He went back downstairs. I smirked and raced out after him.

I slowed down near the bend towards the living room and peered around the corner. He was sitting in my previous spot, watching television. I slowly walked forward, trying not to make any noise. Before Jasper could react I jumped over the couch and tackled him. I punched him in his stomach and he went flying towards the opposite wall. I smiled and took back my spot. That'll teach him to mess with me.

I grabbed the remote as Jasper came ambling over again and took his seat opposite me. I smirked.

"Immature." He muttered, annoyed at getting caught by surprise. I laughed.

We sat around, watching pointless shows and getting impatient. Well I was getting impatient, Jasper never got impatient…well except if it considered being with Alice…

After what felt like 5 hours I decided to go wake Bella up. Humans didn't typically sleep this late…Did they? I got up and started towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked. I looked over my shoulder as I continued walking.

"Wake Bella up, it's been a long time." I saw Jasper roll his eyes. I paused. "What?"

"Emmett you are so impatient. Its only been an hour." I scowled. I could have sworn it had been longer. I sighed and went to sit back down.

**2 hour later**

"I think its time now." I muttered as I stood up to go again. It had to be longer then 1 hour this time. We were watching a hopeless drama that I had figured out the first 15 minutes of its starting.

Jasper growled. "Emmett shut up and sit down, or I'll tie you down with rope." I laughed. As if ropes could hold me down!

**1 hour later**

"Now?"

"No."

**30 minutes later**

"What –"

"No!" Jasper almost shouted. He turned to me and scowled. "Emmett, stop being an idiot and be quiet for a while. We'll wake her up when the sun is actually up!" I smirked at him, but stayed quiet all the same.

We sat around for more annoying hours, and I was about to burst. I considered going up and checking on her to see if she had woken up by herself, but I was interrupted by some talking. I listened harder.

"I love you." I turned my head towards the stairs and listened.

"Edward." I looked at Jasper and he was turned towards me with a quizzical look on his face. I shrugged and started towards the stairs.

"Beautiful…perfect…Edward…love you…" I recognized the voice as Bella's, but she sounded distant. I grew worried and hurried towards Edward's room, Jasper right behind me. What if this was some kind of human problem? What were we going to do? Maybe we could call Edward, but he was probably hunting, he wouldn't pick up. I was pretty sure Jasper didn't have a clue what to do either. Damn, damn, damn. This was not good.

I opened the door and walked in, but Bella still looked like she was sleeping, and she didn't look like she was in danger. I sighed in relief, but held it as she whispered again.

"Stupid…vampire…shows-off…fast…" I raised my eyebrows and turned towards Jasper. He looked like he was going to crack up at anytime. I scowled at him. He shook his head and motioned towards the door. I followed him outside.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I demanded right after he closed the door. Jasper chuckled.

"Nothings wrong. I think I heard Edward telling Alice before that Bella talked in her sleep. She's probably having a dream about Edward." He laughed quietly.

"Oh." I crunched my eyebrows. Bella was one peculiar human. I shook my head and smiled.

"I think I'm going to keep an eye over her. She's more interesting then TV anyways." I grinned. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll let her wake up by herself." He nodded and went back downstairs.

I retrieved my armchair from my room and sat a few feet away from Bella, watching her sleep. She was definitely more interesting then the shows, as she talked throughout the night. I held my laughter, but I wasn't going to let this one go.

**Man I thought I would never finish that chapter! I really wanted to put everything in that I wanted to in this chapter; I planned it out in my head. But I didn't think it would turn out this long! Sorry if it was dull or anything; I know some parts were. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion and Surprises

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews! Those really helped a lot and I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner! Thanks for sticking with me:). Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Twilight, New Moon. Me ……I'll get back to you…**

Confusion and Surprises

_I retrieved my armchair from my room and sat a few feet away from Bella, watching her sleep. She was definitely more interesting then the shows, as she talked throughout the night. I held my laughter. I wasn't going to let this one go._

**Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes to an annoying tapping on my forehead. I shut them quickly as the brightness of the light in the room surprised me. The tapping continued on my forehead.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…_

I tried to brush it off but it was like trying to move rock. I sighed and opened my eyes, and nearly jumped out of my skin. I clutched my beating heart and sat up.

"Emmett! Don't do that!" I yelled. Emmett laughed. He had been tapping my forehead to wake me up, and was only a couple of inches away from my face. I smiled internally as I realized I had grown accustomed to waking up to Edward's face in the morning.

"Sorry Bella. But you do know how hard it is to wake you up right! I swear I was tapping you for at least a minute! I don't know how Edward does it!" I rolled my eyes; typical impatient Emmett.

"No...wait. I do." He said, grinning. I blushed and changed the subject.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost nine."

"Oh," I wondered why he had woken me up so early. I usually woke up around 10 or 11 on weekends. I shivered as I realized I didn't know what he had planned for me today. This was not going to be a good day.

"So, would you like to get dressed now?" I looked up at Emmett and he had a very mischievous smile on his face. I decided to make this harder for him.

"Sure. After that I'll have some breakfast. What do you have made for me?" I smiled sweetly.

Emmett looked at me with his head cocked to the side. I held back my laughter; he hadn't expected this at all! But as I realized he was really considering making me breakfast I grew a little anxious.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I'll see what I can cook up for you…" He scratched his head, now thoroughly confused. I bit my lip, trying to keep from bursting from laughter. I'll let him work this out by himself.

"See this would be easier if you were one of us! I could just go out and bring back a deer for you in less then a minute!" He complained jokingly, grinning like an idiot.

I laughed. "I know," I replied, hoping he didn't see right through my double meaning. Unfortunately, he seemed to. He smiled understandingly and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will work out." I nodded and smiled. Emmett pointed towards the closet.

"I think that's where Alice put all your essentials. She and Rosalie went shopping yesterday and bought you everything. Knowing them, they probably brought you a week's worth of clothes." He rolled his eyes and I moaned. He was probably right about that. Emmett laughed and started towards the door.

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit." I smiled and nodded.

I got up from the couch and found my towel and toiletries. I hurried in the bathroom to brush my teeth, and for a quick shower. After washing my hair, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I blew my hair dry and straight and stepped outside. I went to the closet to sort through the things Alice and Rosalie had bought me. I sighed as I saw numerous bags sitting in the far right corner. I went over to it and opened it. They all contained various colors and materials of different clothes. I decided to pick a pair of dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved blue-green top, and a black sweater with embroidery on the arms. I paired them with my normal tennis shoes and started towards the door. I was excited, and frightened at the same time, to see what Emmett and Jasper had cooked for me.

**Emmett's POV:**

After watching Bella for numerous hours, I decided she had slept long enough. I stood up and walked towards her, contemplating on how to wake her up. I decided on the easiest way, and started tapping her gently on the forehead. She brushed me off a couple of times and I didn't budge, trying to restrain my laughter. She finally opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of my face inches from hers.

"Emmett! Don't do that!" She yelled. I laughed, realizing she had expected Edward's face rather then mine.

"Sorry Bella. But you do know how hard it is to wake you up right! I swear I was tapping you for at least a minute! I don't know how Edward does it!" She had been very stubborn. I would have shaken her if she hadn't woken up faster.

I grinned and added. "No...wait. I do!" She blushed crimson and switched the subject.

She asked me the time and I realized it was only nine. She probably didn't wake up this early. I cringed as I pictured Edward's disapproving face in my head. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So, would you like to get dressed now?" I smiled. I was very anxious to begin the day, and Bella was taking forever to get up. She would be very surprised with the plans I had today.

"Sure. After that I'll have some breakfast. What do you have made for me?" She replied. I looked at her for a while. Was she really serious? I hadn't cooked breakfast since I was human! That was more Edward's forte.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I'll see what I can cook up for you…" This time it was the absolute truth. She didn't answer, but it looked like she was restraining from laughing. I had absolutely no idea what to make, but I realized she was joking when I saw her smiling. I smiled internally and decided to take the challenge. I mean, how hard could cooking breakfast be? I retorted back.

"See this would be easier if you were one of us! I could just go out and bring back a deer for you in less then a minute!" She laughed and said, "I know." I could see the underlying truth hidden beneath those words. I couldn't wait until Edward changed her. I knew Bella wanted this, and it had to work out in the end. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will work out." She smiled and nodded. I told her where her things were and went downstairs to rummage through the kitchen; Esme would have bought some food for Bella's benefit. I ran into Jasper when I got to the bottom of the stairs. He was looking at me disapprovingly.

"You woke her up didn't you?" I composed my face, looking passive.

"Of course not. She woke up by herself." He smirked and shook his head. I bared my teeth and he moved aside to let me pass, holding back a smile.

I went to the kitchen, and opened all the cupboards. I found no cereal. Damn. There went the easy solution. I called for Jasper; maybe he had some ideas.

"Do you know what to make Bella for breakfast?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I sighed.

"How about some pancakes?" I crunched my forehead. That could work. I grinned and found the box of pancake mix. Easy enough directions in the back. I retrieved a bowl and spoon.

"You're actually going to make that?" Jasper asked, eyes filled with amusement. I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed.

"Wait, wait. You should wear an apron!" He dashed to the closet and found a pink and white apron, the one Esme used while cleaning around the house. I growled at him.

"Oh come on Emmett. It'll look attractive!" I scowled at him. There was no way I was going to be wearing that! I turned my back on him and started on the pancakes. Without warning, Jasper crashed down on me from the side and I fell hard. He quickly and roughly put the apron over my head and tied it. I pushed him off of me, and stood up.

Jasper started laughing hysterically, and to my horror I realized he was holding a camera in his hand. I looked down at myself, and smiled. I had to admit, it looked pretty good on me, but I wouldn't let Jasper have the satisfaction of a win. I growled at Jasper to shut him up, and took the apron off, throwing it in the corner.

"You better not show anyone those, or else…" I glared at him menacingly, he just grinned. I went back to the pancakes and started working on the eggs. I got two out from the fridge and the directions said to crack them. Seemed simple enough. I pushed with my thumb and forefinger, and the egg cracked, spilling the yellow yolk over my fingers. Jasper started laughing again.

"Dude, you're supposed to crack them gently." I glared at him. He shook his head and came forward. He took the egg from me and gently tapped it on the side of the dish and cracked it perfectly in half over the bowl.

I smirked at him. "What…you cook for Alice now?" He rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the rarely used dining table.

I continued making the pancakes and after what seemed like forever, I was done with the batter. I got out the necessary items and turned on the stove. The first couple were easy to flip, as I saw on television, but then it got boring. Without thinking, I picked up the pan and started flipping the pancakes in the air; this would make a very good sport. Jasper just watched and shook his head in amazement.

In less then 15 minutes I was done, and the table was set. I sat down across from Jasper, with Bella's place at the head of the table, and waited. In what seemed like forever, we heard Edward's door open and Bella making her way downstairs. I got up and raced towards the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Bella looked up in surprise.

"Hello." I said smiling. She smiled and came to stand by my side.

"Ready for your breakfast?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows, and I laughed internally. She hadn't expected that question.

"Umm…sure." She stepped aside and led me lead. I grinned and walked towards the dining room. When she saw her plate, her mouth dropped open. She gaped at me.

"Emmett, I was only kidding. I really didn't mean for you to make all this." She shook her head and muttered. "You are crazy."

I laughed and pushed her towards her chair. She sat down grudgingly and waited.

"Well what are you waiting for? You can begin." She raised her eyebrows at me and looked back at the plate, wrinkling her nose. I waited impatiently.

"Is this edible?" She asked Jasper, grinning. Jasper smirked at me.

"I'm pretty sure. I was watching him the whole time. I can't trust him completely though." He replied, grinning mockingly at me. I growled at him.

"Ok, ok. I'll eat it Emmett." Bella said, on the verge of laughter. I nodded, pleased.

She picked up her fork and glanced at us uncomfortably. I realized she didn't like being watched while she ate, which all of us did whenever she came over. It's not my fault I haven't eaten solid food for more then 50 years! It was interesting to watch. I ignored her look and waited. She picked up a piece and slowly chewed. After she did, she glared at me, but continued eating.

I smiled, satisfied. She liked it. Bella rolled her eyes and continued eating, with my constant scrutiny on her every bite. After a minute Jasper interrupted.

"Can you let her eat without analyzing her every bite Emmett?" I looked over and rolled my eyes. Bella smiled.

When she was done, she got up and washed the dishes and put them on the rack to dry.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that." I said rolling my eyes. Why did everything have to be so clean all the time! She shrugged and took her seat again.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly. I grinned.

"You'll find out in a bit." She looked at me, anxiety in her chocolate brown eyes.

**Yay I'm finally done with this chapter! Can you believe I had done the first half almost three days ago and I finally got to finishing it now! It's not my fault; school! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not much going on, but I wanted to do the breakfast thing after **passionfornight **reminded me about it without realizing it:D. So thank you:)…Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Important Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for weeks! It's not that I forgot about it or that I'm abandoning the story! I wouldn't do that. But I really really can't write right now! I can't come up with a plot anymore. I was going to write about them going to Port Angeles and doing some stuff but then as I thought about it, I realized that it would be a boring chapter. I would have some humor in it but I don't think it would be satisfying! I don't know what to do now. I want to switch the whole thing and write about a new idea…something that they're going to do that's funny and unexpected, but I can't come up with anything! So if you guys have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to reply! I would appreciate it a lot. In the meanwhile I'm going to try thinking of something new; if I can't come up with anything then I'll stick with my initial idea. Sorry for the wait! I really am, and I'm sorry for disappointing anyone, just stick with me please:).

Love, anivanchic77


End file.
